The present disclosure is generally directed to mechanical devices. More specifically the present disclosure is directed to depanning devices and methods of using the depanning devices.
Numerous products made using a tray or pan exist in the market today. These products include candy bars made from chocolate, cookies and various other baked products. Typically, these edible products are manufactured in large quantities. In addition, a single tray may contain as many as 50 or more of the edible products. Removing the vast number of products from each of the pans can be a time consuming and cumbersome task. At the same time, great care must be used to avoid breaking or damaging the products as they are removed from the pans.